21st Birthday Party at Louie's
by zencando
Summary: Warning! Adult content! Co written by Johnny2b. ONE SHOT story in its own universe. Molly turns 21 and her party quickly gets wild!
1. Chapter 1

Molly's 21st Birthday Party

By Johnny2b and Zencando

This story is a collaborative work between myself, and Johnny2b. I wrote Chapters 1 and 3.

Johnny2b wrote chapters 2 and 4. It was a lot of fun for me. Now for the standard don't sue us Disney stuff.

TaleSpin and all characters are not owned by us. They belong to Disney and this is just a parody writing for fun, and hopefully for the readers pleasure. wink wink. nudge nudge.

No puppies were harmed during the typing of this fan fiction.

Chapter 1

If you were standing outside of Louie's Bar, you would hear just 4 voices, and see one airplane in the docks. If you were inside Louie's Bar you would hear three adult drunken bears singing a song.

Badly.

When the melody had finished, Kit Cloudkicker, was laying on the table, loosely holding onto a bottle of beer.

"More sings...more beering...zzzzzz."

Just like that, one down for the count.

"Well, little miss just turned 21 Molly, looks like its up to old Baloo to drink you under the table!"

"Ha! In your dreams papa bear!"

Louie handed them both another drink that was on the house. In honor of Molly turning 21.

Baloo and Molly both chugged the drink down at the same time. Baloo was wobbling and finally fell down in his chair asleep.

Molly sat down completely sober at the bar.

"And then there was one."

Louie came over and gave her a high five

"HA HA! Way to go! Little business lady! I can't believe Baloo didn't realize I was giving you virgin drinks! Not a drop of alcohol in them!"

"I know! It looks like I won that little bet we had, the $1000 prize money is mine!"

"Don't you mean- ours? 50 / 50 right cuz?"

"Oh of course! Of course! But tell me what if I were to offer you something money can't buy? No strings, just for fun."

"Oh and what would that be?"

Molly grabbed a nearby can of whip cream and shook it up. She then removed her shirt, and sprayed whip cream all over her breast.

"Oh dear! I seem to have made a mess in my fur! I don't think Baloo or Kit will be able to help me for hours! Do you think you could lend a hand or two? Along with other parts of your body?"

"I'd be delighted to doll!"

That was all Louie said before he jumped over the counter and began licking the whip cream slowing off of Molly's breast. Molly arched her back and closed her eyes as he licked around her nipples, teasing them. Her arms were spread against the bar to support them, as Louie quickly removed her pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly spread her legs wide open as Louie inserted his hard member into her wet pussy.

"Oh Louie I knew your Krakatoa specials were wonderful, but this is even better than that now that your inside me!"

"Louie can do anything with perfection doll." As he was beginning his motions and playing with her breast with his other hands

"Oh Louie keep going faster! Faster-faster-faster!"

Louie continued his forward pelvic thrust faster and faster into her wet tight pussy.

Then Louie climaxed as his warm cum preceded in her.

"Oh Louie that was wonderful." As the yellow bear and the orangutan were sweating.

"Molly my girl that was just the beginning. Now for your dessert."

Louie grabbed some chocolate sauce and squirted it all over his chest and cock for Molly to lick up.

Molly started with his chest and worked her way to his hard cock.

When Rebecca suddenly came in through the doors of the nightclub in nothing but her underware.

"Oh Molly you didn't think I would miss your 21st birthday did you?" Rebecca giggled.

"Not at all mom. What makes you think that?"

With a scowl on her face Rebecca scolded her daughter.

"ONLY THAT YOU STARTED THIS PARTY BEFORE I GOT HERE!"

Louie and Molly froze in mid-fuck with a look of paralyzing fear on their faces.

"But all is forgiven now that I'm here we can really start this party!" Rebecca tore her bra off and grabbed the cherry sauce and squirted it on her tits.

"Louie...you want to clean me up too?"

"Oh mama! You bet sister!"

"I'll show you how its professionally done Molly." Rebecca smiled As Louie began to lick Rebecca's nipples.

Louie began working his way down to Rebecca's pussy, while Molly poured camel Sauce on her Pussy.

"I think I'll need help but that's ok." Louie said.

Baloo woke up and got out of the chair.

"Button Nose you didn't think ole Baloo would miss the dessert after losing the contest. Did ya?"

Molly said with a wink.

"Of course not Baloo."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kit woke up to see the party continuing without him.

"Hey I wanna play too!"

Molly gave Kit a wink and said with a come here finger,

"My pussy sure could use some attention kit!"

Kit fell out of his seat and crawled his way in between Molly's legs. The scent of her pussy helping sober him up.

While Baloo licked Rebecca's pussy, Kit began to lick her wet pussy slowly. Molly and Rebecca licked Louie's hard cock while being eaten out.

In between slurps on Louie's dick the girls would let out whimpers of pleasure on what a good job the boys were doing.

Rebecca complimented Baloo.

"Oh Baloo! Finally we found a good use for that big mouth or yours!"

Molly complimented Kit

"Oh kit! Yeah right there! Just a little deeper with your tongue! OH YES"

Kit found his mouth full of pussy juice as molly squirted her cum in his mouth. After licking the last few drops off molly's crotch Kit looked over at Baloo and said.

"Tag me in Papa bear!"

Baloo tapped Kits paw and switched partners.

Kit climbed on top of Rebecca positioning his cock between her legs ready for fuck her.

Rebecca asked seductively while biting his ear.

"What are you waiting for Kit? I'm wet, and willing."

"Sure thing Ms Cunningham, but first tell me how your daughter taste on my tongue!"

Kit found his mouth being explored by a hungry tongue that belonged to Rebecca. As she tasted her daughters pussy and smelled it on Kits breath, Kit shoved his dick deep inside Rebeccas pussy. She said with a smile.

"Hmmm. That taste so sweet! I think we'll have to do this more often!"

Molly had gently wrapped her arms around Baloo's neck and looked him in the eyes and told him.

"I have wanted this for a long time papa bear!"

"Well little lady I shall aim to please."

Baloo entered Molly's wet pussy which nearly pulled him in as she began to hump Baloo as hard as she could.

"Ms. Cunningham, why don't you and Molly share a kiss while Baloo and I pound your pussies?"

Molly winked at her mom.

"I'm game if you are mom!"

"Alright, but first I want you two to kiss!"

Baloo looked at Kit.

"Well little britches, its just one little kiss right?"

"Right, and if it gets them to kiss I'm all for it!"

Baloo's mouth pressed against Kits and they swapped some saliva and then looked eagerly at the two females.

Molly and Rebecca's eyes were wide with shock.

"I can't beileve they did it!" said Rebeccal

"I can't believe how hot that was!" said molly

"Alright looks like it is our turn to kiss dear Molly."

Rebecca nibbled on her daughters lower lip, and molly nibbled on her moms top lip. The both stuck out their tongues and let them dance with eachother like slobbery ballerinas so Baloo and Kit could watch.

Then with tongues still licking each other their lips pressed together as gentle moans escaped them.

This got Baloo and Kit going at a faster past. Rebecca told them to quit and pull out, so her and molly could get on their knees.

"Ok Kit, go fuck molly in the ass, I'll have Baloo fuck me in the ass while I suck on Louie's cock."

"No fair mom! I wanna suck on Louie's dick while Kit fucks me in the ass!"

"Tough! I'm older I get Louie's cock!"

Molly wined in a pout voice

"But its my birthday!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes

"FINE! WILDCAT!"

Wildcat enters the bar

Rebecca winks at Molly while barking it orders.

"How do you think I got here? Wildcat take off your cloths and let me suck that cock of yours! Baloo get behind me and fuck my ass! For once I'm going to enjoy you being a pain in my ass! Kit! You better make sure Molly cums or your fired! Louie stick your cock deep in her mouth! Molly you better swallow all of Louie's cum or the $1000 is mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay there Rebecca! But don't tell Clementine that I was giving you premium fuel in …."

"SHUT UP WILDCAT and whip it out!" Rebecca yelled.

Wildcat was fast as he tore off his clothes stuck is cock in her mouth while Baloo was fucking her ass.

Meanwhile Molly was sucking Louie's dick as fast as she could to win the $1000.00, as Kit was pounding her ass as fast as he could.

Both women were moaning in euphoria.

Molly sucked all of the cum dry out of Louie.

"Man I'm spent doll." Louie said while breathing heavily since he was the older one.

Kit kept going since he was younger and climaxed in her ass.

"Oh Kit you know how to treat a lady."

"I guess you loose splitting that $1000.00!" Kit said laughing

Rebecca was sucking as hard she could but wild cat was failing at climaxing.

"Wildcat How could you?"

"Sorry it wasn't your birthday so I couldn't let you win Rebecca. Besides if the Mr. screw driver found out that I was cheating on Clementine…."

"Shut up wildcat." Rebecca scolded

"I didn't say stop Baloo!"

"Right on Becky! Lets keep going."

Baloo continued fucking Rebecca in the ass until he climaxed with his warm cum in her ass.

However, Kit had a second go with Molly as he was much younger and was continuing while Baloo was finishing up.

"Oh oh oh kit you did it!" Molly moaned

"I win!" Molly screamed.

"I guess you did young lady." Rebecca said cheerfully

"The 1000's yours button nose." Baloo said, and gave her the cash.

"Thanks Papa bear!" Molly said and gave Baloo a giant hug.

"Next time Molly it wont be so easy." Rebecca giggled

"Happy Birthday Molly!"

They all said

"...and Merry New year!" Wild cat added.

"Thanks guys for making my birthday a very special one. You guys are the greatest family I could have."

"Thank you Molly for making my night one I couldn't forget." Louie chimed in.

"Your welcome Louie." Molly giggled

"Thank you Molly for a great time." Kit said.

Molly giggled again, "Thank you Kit."

"Good job sweetie, I'm proud of you. Come on Wildcat lets go."

"Aye Aye Ms. Cunningham."

Baloo said with a tip of his hat,

"Alright miss co-pilot, see you in the morning. And thanks a bunch for a super night. And Happy birthday!"

"Thank you papa bear making it special for me."

The end


End file.
